deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Fedora Lord Para 348/Death Battle Fanon Wiki Hall of Records C
Well, seeing as how the first one had adding comments disabled somehow for some reason, let's give this another shot. I got this idea from DeviantArt, and I've decided to do a Hall of Records. I'll take all the completed battles from Death Battle (Classic and Fanon) and then put them into a Hall of Records, where we will determine which characters are the best and worst at Death Battle. Here goes. Requirements: #Must be a completed What-If? Death Battle or a real battle to make this list. #If you piss me off, I will remove your battle from this list. #A character must be in 2 or more battles to be on this list. #EDIT: If the character does not have his/her own pic (NOT a VS. image) then that character will not get his own entry in the Hall of Records. #EDIT 2: If I don't consider the battle good enough, or the outcome believable, I will not count it on this list. #EDIT 3: Battles done out of spite towards a user or a character will NOT be accepted. #EDIT 4: Battles written by contributors will no longer be accepted, no matter how good the fight. Log in, please. #EDIT 5: NO MORE ANIMATRONIC FIGHTS WILL BE INCLUDED. I don't have a problem with any of the fights on the Wiki, but they've turned into "Let's beat up Freddy" and now the Animatronics exist solely as butt monkeys. I'd prefer we didn't do that. #EDIT 6: As a method of quality control, fights must now be 1,000 words or more to be included, and cannot have too many grammar/spelling mistakes. The older battles that didn't meet these requirements will be kept, but it is now being put into action. If your battle is not on this list, it probably means I have not read it. Don't freak out if it's not here. WARNING: Spoilers! You have been warned. Hall of Records B Updated Agumon, Bowser, Chara, Cinder Fall, Dan HUMILIATION, Eden, Elsa, Esdeath, Feraligatr, Giratina, Godzilla, The Joker, King Dedede, Kirby, Kirito, Kyoko Sakura, Mewtwo, Mileena, Minato Namikaze, Paul Blart, Pikachu, The Predator, Proto Man, Ruby Rose, Samus Aran, Shadow the Hedgehog, Spider-Man, Spike Spiegel, Steven Universe, Sweet Tooth, Toph Beifong, Vega, Wario, and Yang Xiao Long. Added Aragorn, Nui Harime, The Punisher, Sephiroth. TIER PLACEMENT CHANGES: Legend Tier: *'Added Mewtwo' *'Removed Wario' Top Tier: *'Added Godzilla' *'Added Paul Blart (what)' *'Added Spike Spiegel' *'Added Wario' *'Moved Mewtwo' *'Removed King Dedede' *'Removed Steven Universe' Bottom Tier: *'Added Asuna Yuuki' *'Added Elsa' *'Added Esdeath' *'Added Minato Namikaze' *'Added The Predator' *'Removed Mileena' *'Removed Pikachu' *'Removed Ruby Rose'' Character Hall of Records S ]] *Vs. Clare - Win *Vs. Tohka Yatogami - Win *Vs. Erza Scarlet - Win *Vs. Jack Horner - Loss 3W/1L/0D ---- ]] *Vs. Reimu Hakurei - Win *Vs. Laharl - Win *Vs. Ichigo Momomiya - Win *Vs. Majin Buu - Win *Vs. Goku - Win 5W/0L/0D ---- ]] *Vs. Yang Xiao Long - Win *Vs. Josuke Higashikata - Loss *Vs. Erza Scarlet - Win 2W/1L/0D ---- ]] *Touhou Playable Character Battle Royale - Loss *Vs. Dio Brando - Loss *Vs. Kurumi Tokisaki - Loss 0W/3L/0D ---- ]] *Vs. Tsumichi - Loss *Vs. Guts - Win *Vs. Roronoa Zoro - Win 2W/1L/0D ---- ]] *Vs. Boba Fett - Win *Vs. Master Chief - Win *Super Smash Bros. 64 Battle Royale - Loss *Vs. Captain Falcon - Win *Vs. Sheik - Win *Vs. Ronson the Hunter - Win *Vs. Master Chief Vs. Mael Radec - Win *Vs. Mega Man X - Loss *The Halberd vs Samus Aran's Gunship - Loss *Vs. Bayonetta - Loss 6W/4L/0D ---- ]] *Vs. Fawful - Win *Vs. Gamzee Makara - Win *Vs. Jotaro Kujo and Star Platinum - Loss *Vs. Red - Win *With Papyrus vs. Wario and Waluigi - Loss 3W/2L/0D ---- ]] *Vs. The Lich King - Loss *Vs. Majora - Win 1W/1L/0D ---- ]] *Vs. Pit - Draw *Vs. Akihiro Dragoscale - Draw *Vs. Pit (Rewritten) - Win *Vs. Tsumichi - Win *Vs. Yamcha - Win 3W/0L/2D ---- ]] *With Ash Ketchum vs. Lucy Heartfilia - Loss *Pokemon Protagonist Battle Royale - Loss 0W/2L/0D ---- ]] *Vs. Ryu (DB Fanon) - Draw *Vs. Ryu (DB Classic) - Win *Vs. Ghost Rider - Loss *Vs. Giratina - Loss *Vs. Wolverine - Loss *Vs. Cinder - Win *Vs. Batman - Win 3W/3L/1D ---- ]] *Vs. Eugene Sims - Loss *Vs. Ash Ketchum - Win *Vs. Dan Hibiki - Win 2W/1L/0D ---- ]] *Vs. Raelynn - Win *Vs. Kurtis Stryker - Loss *Vs. Inkling - Loss *Team Fortress 2 Battle Royale - Loss 1W/3L/0D ---- ]] *Vs. Godzilla - Win *Vs. Doomsday - Loss *Vs. Kirby - Loss *Vs. Wolverine - Win 2W/2L/0D ---- ]] *Vs. Espio the Chameleon - Loss *Vs. Levi Ackerman - Win *Vs. Snimon - Win 2W/1L/0D ---- ]] *Vs. Chuck Norris - Draw *Vs. Axe Cop - Loss *Vs. He-Man - Loss 0W/2L/1D ---- ]] *Vs. Lady - Win *Vs. Yang Xiao Long - Win 2W/0L/0D ---- ]] *Vs. Vergil - Win *Vs. Meta Knight - Loss 1W/1L/0D ---- ]] *Vs. Vegeta - Loss *Vs. Mewtwo (Zahin2216) - Draw *Vs. Homura Akemi - Loss *Vs. Venom - Win *Vs. Dark Pit - Loss *Vs. Meta Knight - Loss *Vs. Zero - Loss *Vs. Majin Buu - Loss *Sonic the Hedgehog: Hedgehog Battle Royale (Strunton) - Loss *Vs. Mewtwo (Fedora Lord Para 348) - Loss *Vs. Mewtwo (DB Classic) - Loss 1W/9L/1D ---- ]] *Vs. Midna - Win *Vs. Shovel Knight - Loss 1W/1L/0D ---- ]] *Vs. M. Bison - Win *Vs. Akuma - Loss *Vs. Gilgamesh - Loss *VS. Darth Vader - Loss 1W/3L/0D ---- ]] *Vs. Peacock - Win *Vs. Kaede - Loss 1W/1L/0T ---- ]] *Vs. Frog - Win *Vs. Sir Arthur - Win *Vs. Mario - Loss *Vs. The Terrarian - Loss *Vs. Link - Win *Vs. Shantae - Win *Vs. Muffin Knight - Loss 4W/3L/0D ---- ]] *Vs. Dr. Eggman - Win *Vs. Wolverine - Loss 1W/1L/0D ---- ]] *Vs. Isaac - Win *Vs. Ness - Win *Vs. Cloud Strife - Win *Vs. Emil Castagnier - Win *Vs. Sora - Win *Vs. Chara - Loss *Vs. Archie!Sonic the Hedgehog - Win 6W/1L/0D ---- ]] *Vs. Ness - Win *Vs. Mewtwo - Win *Vs. Trunks - Win *Vs. Magneto - Loss *Vs. Vert - Win *Vs. Flame Hyenard - Win *Sonic the Hedgehog: Hedgehog Battle Royale (Strunton) - Loss 5W/2L/0D ---- ]] *Lyoko Warriors vs. Team Kirito - Win *Vs. Zelos Wilder - Loss 1W/1L/0D ---- ]] *Vs. Shovel Knight - Loss *Vs. Kuros - Loss 0W/2L/0D ---- ]] *Vs. Ragna the Bloodedge - Loss *Vs. Kyle - Loss 0W/2L/0D ---- ]] *Vs. Jeff the Killer - Loss *Vs. Freddy Krueger - Win *Creepypasta Battle Royale - Win *Jason Voorhees Vs Creepypastas - Loss 2W/2L/0D ---- ]] *Vs. Fox McCloud - Win *Vs. Wario - Loss *Vs. Taka - Loss 1W/2L/0D ---- *Vs. Rayquaza - Loss *Tyrannical Dragons Battle Royal - Win *Vs. Jabberwocky - Win *Vs. Saphira - Loss *Vs. Kraken - Win 3W/2L/0D ---- ]] *Vs. The End - Loss *Team Fortress 2 Battle Royale - Loss 0W/2L/0D ---- ]] *Vs. Klein - Loss *Vs. Dan Hibiki - Win 1W/1L/0D ---- ]] *Vs. Ragna the Bloodedge - Win *Vs. Kenpachi Zaraki - Win *Vs. The Night Warrior - Loss 2W/1L/0D ---- ]] *Vs. Guile - Win *Team Fortress 2 Battle Royale - Loss *Vs. Rolento - Win *Vs. Jubilee - Loss 2W/2L/0D ---- ]] *Vs. Sam Fisher - Win *Vs. Deathstroke - Loss *Vs. Batman - Loss *Vs. Captain Price - Win 2W/2L/0D ---- ]] *Vs. The Hulk - Loss *Vs. Jason Voorhees - Win *Vs. Krul - Loss *Vs. The Thing - Win 2W/2L/0D ---- ]] *Vs. Mario - Win *Vs. Charizard - Win *Vs. Sash Lilac - Draw *Vs. Meta Knight - Loss *Vs. Spider-Man - Win *Vs. Rainbow Dash - Win *Vs. Kratos - Win *Vs. Asuna Yuuki - Win *Vs. Mega Man (Maxevil) - Win *Vs. Mega Man (GoldenFox93) - Loss *Vs. Gingka Hagane - Win *Vs. Shulk - Loss *With Mario vs. Luigi and Tails - Win *Vs. Creative!Steve - Win *Vs. Link - Win *Video Game Mascot Battle Royale - Loss *Sonic the Hedgehog: Hedgehog Battle Royale (Strunton) - Win 12W/4L/1D ---- ]] *Vs. Black Mage - Loss *Vs. Naruto Uzumaki - Loss *Vs. Darth Vader - Win *Vs. Pit - Win *Vs. Shulk - Loss 2W/3L/0D ---- *Vs. Lana - Win *Vs. Robin (Fire Emblem) - Win 2W/0L/0D ---- ]] *Vs. Madara Uchiha - Loss *Vs. Dio Brando - Loss 0W/2L/0D ---- ]] *Vs. Finn the Human - Win *Vs. Kirito - Loss 1W/1L/0D ---- ]] *Vs. Kratos - Win *Vs. Ghost Rider - Loss 1W/1L/0D ---- ]] *Vs. Hercule Satan - Win *Vs. Dan Hibiki - Win 2W/0L/0D ---- ]] *Vs. Batman - Win *Vs. Eren Jaeger - Win *Vs. Sonic the Hedgehog - Loss *Vs. Danny Phantom - Loss *Vs. Raiden (Metal Gear) - Win *Vs. Darth Maul - Loss *Vs. Mario - Loss *Vs. Ken Masters - Win *Vs. Kyoko Sakura - Win 5W/4L/0D ---- ]] *Vs. Sir Daniel Fortesque - Loss *Vs. Krul - Loss 0W/2L/0D ---- ]] *Vs. Revy - Win *Vs. The Joker - Win *Vs. Mugen - Win 3W/0L/0D ---- *Vs. Gumball Watterson - Win *Nicktoons United Battle Royale - Win *Vs. Pac-Man - Loss *Vs. Ariel - Loss 2W/2L/0D ---- ]] *Vs. Leon Chameleon - Win *Team Fortress 2 Battle Royale - Loss 1W/1L/0D ---- ]] *Teen Titans Battle Royale - Loss *Vs. Miss Martian - Win 1W/1L/0D ---- ]] *Vs. Ezio Auditore da Firenze - Win *Vs. Zero - Loss *Vs. Ahsoka Tano - Win 2W/1L/0D ---- ]] *Vs. Quote - Loss *Vs. Kirito - Loss *Vs. Archie!Sonic the Hedgehog - Loss 0W/3L/0D ---- ]] *Vs. Star Butterfly - Win *Vs. Finn the Human - Win *Cartoon Network Hero Battle Royale - Win *Vs. Ruby Rose - Loss 3W/1L/0D ---- ]] *Vs. Pikachu - Win *Vs. Agumon - Win 2W/0L/0D ---- ]] *Vs. Garnet - Loss *Vs. Red Tornado - Win *VS. Aquaman - Loss 1W/2L/0D ---- ]] *Vs. Ryu Hayabusa - Win *Vs. Wolverine - Loss *Vs. Raiden (Metal Gear) - Loss *Vs. Boba Fett - Win 2W/2L/0D ---- ]] *Vs. Ken Masters - Loss *Vs. Glacius - Win *Vs. Killer Frost - Loss *Vs. Cirno - Loss *Vs. Esdeath - Win *Vs. Rundas - Loss *Vs. Ryu - Loss *Vs. Weiss Schnee - Loss *Vs. Kula Diamond - Win *Vs. Mr. Freeze - Win 4W/6L/0D ---- ]] *Vs. Goku - Win *Vs. Asura - Win *Vs. Vegeta - Win *Vs. Hyperion - Win *With Goku vs. Friez and Lex Luthor - Win 5W/0L/0D ---- /Needles Kane]] *Vs. The Joker (DB Fanon) - Loss *Vs. The Joker (DB Classic) - Loss *Vs. Violet - Loss *Vs. Frankenstein (Death Race) - Draw 0W/3L/1D ---- ]] *Vs. Homura Akemi - Loss *Vs. Rayquaza - Win 1W/1L/0D T ]] *Vs. Arceus - Loss *Vs. Palkia - Loss 0W/2L/0D ---- *With Agumon vs. Red and Pikachu - Loss *With Agumon vs. Red and Charizard (DB Fanon) - Win *With Agumon vs. Stitch - Loss *With Agumon vs. Lucy Heartfilia - Win *With Agumon vs. Red and Charizard (DB Classic) - Win *With Agumon vs. Jokudo Garui and Veemon - Loss 3W/3L/0D ---- ]] *Vs. Luigi - Win *Vs. Mega Man - Loss *Vs. Twilight Sparkle - Loss *Vs. Mami Tomoe - Win *Vs. Donatello - Win *Vs. Jeff Andonuts - Win *With Luigi vs. Mario and Sonic the Hedgehog - Loss 4W/3L/0D ---- ]] *Vs. Sly Cooper - Win *Vs. Leonardo - Win 2W/0L/0D ---- ]] *Vs. Aera Colthearts - Loss *Vs. Mileena - Win *Vs. Ayane - Loss 1W/2L/0D ---- *Vs. Felicia - Win *Vs. Blair - Loss 1W/1L/0D ---- ]] *Vs. Kagura - Win *Vs. Zaheer - Loss 1W/1L/0D ---- ]] *Elemental Girl Battle Royale - Loss *Vs. Toph Beifong - Loss 0W/2L/0D ---- ]] *Vs. Black★Rock Shooter - Loss *Vs. Strength - Loss *Vs. Quote - Win *Vs. Shovel Knight - Win *Vs. Darth Vader - Loss 2W/3L/0D ---- ]] *Vs. Phosphora - Loss *Children Of The Big Three Battle Royale - Loss 0W/2L/0D ---- ]] *Vs. Darkseid - Win *Vs. Gravemind - Win 2W/0L/0D ---- ]] *Vs. Sauron - Win *Vs. Cecil Harvey - Win 2W/0L/0D ---- ]] *Vs. Killer Croc - Win *Vs. Medusa Gorgon - Win *Vs. Riptor - Win 3W/0L/0D ---- ]] *Vs. RoboCop - Loss *Vs. Mewtwo - Loss *Vs. JC Denton - Loss *Vs. Nemesis - Loss 0W/4L/0D ---- ]] *Vs. Garnet - Win *Vs. Solomon Grundy - Loss *Vs. Knuckles the Echidna - Win 2W/1L/0D ---- ]] *Vs. Yang Xiao Long (DB Fanon) - Loss *Vs. Yang Xiao Long (DB Classic) - Loss 0W/2L/0D ---- ]] *Vs. Juri Han - Loss *Vs. Mileena - Loss 1W/1L/0D ---- ]] *Vs. Little Mac - Loss *Vs. Mr. Sandman - Win 1W/1L/0D ---- ]] *Vs. Gaara - Win *Vs. Terra - Win 2W/0L/0D ---- ]] *Vs. Silver the Hedgehog - Loss *Vs. Chrono - Win 1W/1L/0D ---- ]] *Vs. Akihiro Dragoscale - Win *Vs. Cole Dragoscale - Loss *Vs. Sayaka Miki - Loss *Vs. Samurai Jack - Win *Vs. Pit - Loss 2W/3L/0D ---- ]] *Vs. Tails - Win *Vs. Kefka Palazzo - Loss 1W/1L/0D ---- ]] *Johto Starter Pokemon Battle Royale - Loss *With Gold vs. Gingka Hagane - Loss 0W/2L/0D U ]] *Vs. Itachi Uchiha - Win *Vs. Obito Uchiha - Loss 1W/1L/0D ---- ]] *Vs. Galactus - Win *Vs. Pyron - Win 2W/0L/0D ---- ]] *Vs. Kuma - Loss *With Paul vs. Gary Oak - Win 1W/1L/0D ---- (What)]] *Disney Storm Royal - Loss *Vs. Bayonetta - Loss 0W/2L/0D V ]] *Vs. Majora - Win *Zelda Villain Battle Royale - Loss 1W/1L/0D ---- ]] *Vs. Mami Tomoe - Win *Vs. Flandre Scarlet - Loss 1W/1L/0D ---- ]] *Vs. Michelangelo - Win *Vs. King K. Rool - Win *Vs. Phinn - Loss 2W/1L/0D ---- ]] *With Davis Motomiya vs. Victini - Loss *With Jokudo Garui vs. Tai Kamiya and Agumon - Win 1W/1L/0D ---- ]] *Vs. Voldo - Loss *Vs. Kuro - Loss *Vs. Baraka - Win *Vs. Mileena - Loss 1W/3L/0D ---- ]] *Vs. Shadow the Hedgehog - Win *With Goku vs. Pyron - Loss *Vs. Superman - Loss *Vs. Luigi - Win *Vs. Bass - Loss *Vs. Bowser - Win 3W/3L/0D ---- ]] *Vs. Shadow the Hedgehog - Loss *Vs. Crona and Ragnarok - Loss 0W/2L/0D ---- ]] *Pokemon Battle Royale - Loss *Vs. Wiggler - Win *With Red vs. Hunter (Fossil Fighters) - Win *With Red vs. Sans - Loss 2W/2L/0D ---- ]] *Vs. Sesshōmaru - Loss *Vs. Hiei - Loss 0W/2L/0D ---- ]] *Vs. Alucard - Loss *Vs. DmC!Dante - Win *Vs. Ruby Rose - Win *Vs. Nero - Win 3W/1L/0D ---- ]] *Vs. Vega - Win *Vs. Grant Danasty - Draw 1W/0L/1D ---- ]] *Vs. Granberia - Loss *Vs. Prince Olympius - Loss 0W/2L/0D W ]] *Vs. Jet the Hawk - Loss *Vs. Dan Hibiki - Win *With Wario vs. Sans and Papyrus - Win *Vs. Mettaton - Win 3W/1L/0D ---- ]] *Vs. Silver Gospel - Win *Vs. Genos - Win *With Iron Man vs. Android 17 and Android 18 - Loss *Vs. Ironhide - Win 3W/1L/0D ---- ]] *Vs. Knuckles the Echidna - Win *Vs. King K. Rool - Win *Vs. Trigger Happy - Win *Vs. Sly Cooper - Win *With Waluigi vs. Sans and Papyrus - Win *Vs. Akuma - Loss *Vs. Bo' Rai Cho - Win *Vs. Proto Man - Loss 6W/2L/0D ---- ]] *Vs. Marth - Win *Vs. Spirit Vessel - Win 2W/0L/0D ---- ]] *Vs. Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) - Loss *Vs. Guts - Loss 0W/2L/0T ---- ]] *Vs. Esdeath - Loss *Vs. Yoshino & Yoshinon - Win *Vs. Parasoul - Loss *Vs. Sub-Zero - Win *Vs. Jin Kisagari - Loss *Vs. Froslass - Win 3W/3L/0D ---- ]] *Vs. Donatello - Loss *Koopalings vs. TMNT - Loss 0W/2L/0D ---- ]] *Tigerzord VS Gundam Epyon - Loss *Vs. Leonardo - Win *Vs. Kamen Rider 1 - Loss *Vs. Noble Six (As Green Ranger) - Loss *Vs. Captain Ginyu - Loss 1W/4L/0D ---- ]] *Vs. Raiden (Metal Gear) - Loss *Vs. Strider Hiryu - Win *Vs. Knuckles the Echidna - Win *Vs. Guts - Win *Vs. Batman - Win *Vs. Scorpion - Win *Vs. Mewtwo - Win *Vs. Kratos - Win *Vs. The Shredder - Win *Vs. SCP-682 - Loss 8W/2L/0D X Y ]] *Vs. Jon Talbain - Win *Vs. Sayaka Miki - Loss *Vs. Captain Falcon - Win 2W/1L/0D ---- ]] *Vs. Paul Blart - Loss *SPECIAL: Vs. Foxy - Loss 1W/0L/0D ---- ]] *Vs. Sakura Haruno - Loss *Vs. Tifa Lockhart (DB Fanon) - Win *Vs. Tifa Lockhart (DB Classic) - Win *Vs. Amy Rose - Win *Vs. Seras Victoria - Loss *Vs. Leone - Win *Vs. Jenosa Arma - Loss *Vs. Blaziken - Loss 4W/4L/0D ---- ]] *Vs. Riptor - Win *Super Smash Bros. 64 Battle Royale - Loss *Vs. Globox - Win *Vs. Kazooie - Win *Vs. Gulp - Win *Vs. Pikachu - Win *Vs. Gon - Win 6W/1L/0D ---- ]] *Vs. Firion - Win *Vs. Lok Lambert - Win *Vs. Jotaro Kujo and Star Platinum - Loss *Vs. Minato Arisato - Loss 2W/2L/0D ---- ]] *Touhou Extra Boss Battle Royale - Loss *Vs. Gilgamesh - Win 1W/1L/0D ---- ]] *Vs. Sachiko Shinozaki - Win *Vs. Harley Quinn - Loss *VS. Katniss Everdeen - Win 2W/1L/0D ---- ]] *Vs. Ichigo Kurosaki - Loss *Vs. Dante - Loss 0W/2L/0D Z ]] *Vs. Roronoa Zoro - Loss *Vs. Rain - Win 1W/1L/0D ---- ]] *Vs. Mike Haggar - Win *Vs. The Heavy - Loss *Vs. Bane - Loss 1W/2L/0D ---- ]] *Vs. Ghirahim - Loss *Zelda Villain Battle Royale - Loss 0W/2L/0D ---- ]] *Twitch Plays Pokemon Battle Royale - Win *Kanto Legendary Trio Battle Royale - Win 2W/0L/0D ---- ]] *Vs. Cana Alberona - Loss *Vs. Sister Grimm - Win 1W/1L/0D ---- ]] *Vs. Princess Peach - Loss *Vs. Samus Aran - Loss *Vs. Annabeth Chase - Loss *Vs. Lucina - Loss 0W/3L/0D ---- ]] *Vs. Lucina - Loss *Vs. Sinon - Win 1W/1L/0D ---- ]] *Vs. Meta Knight - Loss *Vs. Starkiller - Win *Vs. Shadow the Hedgehog - Win *Vs. Raiden (Metal Gear) - Win 3W/1L/0D Tier List: Omnipotence Tier: (20 win difference) None yet God Tier: (10 win difference) *Mario (14W, 4L) Legend Tier: (5 win difference) *Raven (6W) *Meta Knight (8W) *Sonic the Hedgehog (11W, 4L, 1D) *Yoshi (6W, 1L) *Wolverine (8W, 2L) *Deadpool (5W, 1D) (HI WOLVERINE! I placed my name right next to yours! ^_^) *Little Mac (5W) *Bowser (10W, 2L) *Akuma (9W, 3L) *Flandre Scarlet (8W, 2L) *Shulk (6W, 1L) *Superman (5W) *Sailor Moon (5W) *Kirby (7W, 1L, 1D) *Mewtwo (9W, 4L, 1D) Top Tier: (3 win difference) *Ben Tennyson (5W, 2L) *Dio Brando (8W, 4L, 2D) *Donkey Kong (5W, 2L) *Princess Peach (5W, 1L) *Doctor Doom (4W) *Madoka Kaname (4W) *Leonardo (6W, 3L) *Danny Phantom (6W, 2L) *Akihiro Dragoscale (5W, 2L, 2D) *Oktavia von Seckendorff (3W) *Ariel (4W) *Ghost Rider (3W) *Jay (3W) *Sayaka Miki (3W, 2D) *Arceus (4W, 1L) *Optimus Prime (4W, 1L) *Silver the Hedgehog (5W, 2L) *Jason Voorhees (5W, 1L) *Goliath (3W) *Percy Jackson (4W, 1L) *Dante (5W, 2L) *The Lizard (3W) *Nemesis (3W) *Giratina (4W) *James Bond (3W) *Godzilla (5W, 2L) *Paul Blart (3W) *Spike Spiegel (3W) *Wario (6W, 2L) Bottom Tier: (3 loss difference) *Asuna Yuuki (1W, 4L) *Elsa (3W, 6L) *Esdeath (2W, 5L) *Minato Namikaze (3L) *The Predator (3L) *Sweet Tooth (3L, 1D) *Light Yagami (4L) *Steve (Minecraft) (3L) *Masked Man (3L) *Cinder (3L) *DmC!Dante (3L) *Maleficent (1W, 4L) *Ozai (3L) *Katniss Everdeen (3L) *Guts (4W, 7L) *Master Chief (1W, 5L) *Princess Zelda (4L) *Kirito (4W, 8L) *Frog (3L) *Lord Voldemort (3L) *Guile (3L) *Beast Boy (3L) *Raphael (1W, 4L) *Ryu (4W, 7L) *Knuckles the Echidna (3W, 6L) *Aang (1W, 5L) *Jago (3L) *White Ranger (1W, 4L) *Sakuya Izayoi (3L) *Eden (1W, 4L) *Amy Rose (1W, 5L) *The Terminator (4L) *Fulgore (1W, 4L) Loser Tier: (5 loss difference) *Batman (3W, 8L) *Boba Fett (1W, 6L) *Goku (3W, 7L) *Freddy Krueger (5L) *Kratos (1W, 8L) *Shadow the Hedgehog (1W, 9L, 1D) *Charizard (2W, 11L) *Finn the Human (7L) *Lana (5L) You Suck Tier: (10 loss difference) *Dan Hibiki (15L, 1D) Not Even Trying At This Point Tier: (20 loss difference) None yet Category:Blog posts